Resistance
by PastaLover5000
Summary: Siegfried (2P Germany) never liked the thought of war. He didn't like the Axis Powers, nor what his new boss planned to do with the Jews. He plans to join a resistance group. But someone is holding him back, and this time, it's not his fuhrer. Based on a head canon from Tumblr. 2Ptalia (no 1Ps). Rated T for language, war, and violence. 2PGerIta if you look at it the right way.


**Summary: ****Siegfried (2P Germany) never liked the thought of war. He didn't like the Axis Powers, nor what his new boss planned to do with the Jews. He decides to go off to a resistance group. However, someone is holding him back, and this time, it's not his fuhrer. Based on a head canon from Tumblr. ****2Ptalia (no 1Ps). Rated T for language, talk of war, and violence. 2PGerIta if you look at it the right way.  
**

**TW: This fanfic mentions certain events going on in Germany during WW2 in the first few paragraphs and a little later on. If this offends you, I'd suggest you'd read something else. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and 2Ptalia are both owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Resistance**

The time was WW2. Siegfried disliked the time of war even more than he disliked the Axis Powers. Luciano, the personification of Italy, was a violent man who was rarely ever seen without his knife. Kuro, the personification of Japan, was careless, resentful, and almost always irritated with a scowl upon his face. They were both impressive military powers with incredible strength, but that didn't mean that Siegfried was necessarily best friends with them. But what he really hated the most about this war was his boss.

You may be a bit confused. As the personification of Germany, wouldn't Siegfried worship his leader and stand by his side? It was what he was expected to do, after all. Well, in secret, he hated what his boss was doing. He hated every time he saw a new group of Jews sent off to a concentration camp to either work to death or die in the gas chambers. He hated how he was forced to invade new countries and break down their boundaries as if it was nothing. He hated this endless war against the Allied Forces and the feeling of losing another man to the battle. It was tearing him apart.

Siegfried eventually decided that enough was enough. He was planning to join a resistance group. He knew that turning your back against your nation was almost as bad as revealing your identity to an unworthy human. Still, he knew that he had to go. It would go against his boss and everything he stood for, but he could not suppress the desire to end this any longer.

It was late at night when Siegfried came back home. Tonight, he was planning to begin his plans. He wanted to pack and head outside as swiftly and quietly as possible. Though it didn't really help that training with the Axis was long and dragged out as usual. He stretched and yawned as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

On the way there, he saw his three cats. "Hello, Armin. Whitey. Bruno." He began to pet each one as they mewed softly. Finally, he made it into his bedroom and quietly shut the door. He wasn't aware of someone at the front door, picking his lock.

He began to pack some of his things to hold him for awhile. He laid out another outfit which consisted of a plain white tank-top, brown pants, and a brown cap. He remembered that it was pretty chilly out as well, so he picked out a brown jacket as well as black gloves. The German changed out of his green military uniform and into the other outfit.

While he did, he noticed three long scars on his arm. He frowned and idly began to pick at them, but shook his head and put on his jacket. They didn't cover up the scars all that well, much to his displeasure. There were rumors Luciano gave them, which he didn't. He was a little bossy sometimes, but not abusive. They've been there for as long as he could remember; he just didn't know who gave them to him.

He folded his uniform and put it into a dresser, his cross necklace being the only thing that he decided to keep. He grabbed his things as well as a gun, which he made sure was loaded. Then, he walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. He began to walk down the flight of stairs once again.

Suddenly, Siegfried heard a loud creak. He stopped walking. He looked around. There was more scurrying across the floor. He silently wondered if there were any mice. He heard more and realized that it was too loud to be a mouse. It must have been an intruder. He raised up his gun.

"Who's there?" Siegfried yelled. The strange thing about this was that his "yell", if you could call it that, was a bone-chilling whisper. Though for some reason, he had a feeling his intruder didn't get scared easily. He continued walking down the stairs and saw the lights switch on in one room. He kept walking and made it into the now lit dining room.

He jumped when he saw a man sitting on the table. He had a brown uniform as well as a brown hat that teetered on the side of his head. He had dark brown hair that had a curl sticking out from the left side of his head. His eyes were a deep red-violet color and he had olive skin. His legs were crossed and swinging under and out from the table. He also had a sharp knife in hand.

"Luciano?" Siegfried was confused.

He smiled, in a threatening sort of way. "_Ciao, _Germany."

Siegfried put the gun on the table and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Luciano frowned. "Well, that's pretty rude. Is that really how you greet your guest? Oh well. Nobody said the Germans are a polite group of people."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just wanted to see you."

"In the middle of the night?"

Luciano shrugged. "I've always been a night owl."

"Whatever," Siegfried shrugged and walked out of the room and towards the door.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!"

Siegfried kept walking. Luciano rolled his eyes and hopped off of the table. When he reached him, he grabbed his shoulder, forcing Siegfried to turn back around and face him. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Luciano narrowed his eyes. "Siegfried," He said flatly.

Siegfried sighed. He mentally cursed at himself for trying to get out of Luciano's sight. Siegfried didn't know why, but the Italian seemed to be drawn to him ever since their interesting encounter in the tomato box. He looked into Luciano's eyes and at the rest of his small form as well as short height. Siegfried was once told that his skin was riddled with scars from other battles, but he did a good job at covering them up.

Siegfried didn't know how he did it, but it reminded him that though he was small, he was just as beaten up and worn down as he was. He didn't like how violent and hot-tempered he was, but as long as you didn't piss him off, he wasn't that bad once he got right down to it. He wasn't sure he could call him a friend, but he wasn't really an enemy either. "Okay. Fine, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to tell my boss," Siegfried's heart pounded even faster with each word.

Luciano sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Siegfried gulped. Though he was much bigger, he always had this secret fear of Luciano. He didn't know why, but something told him he couldn't be trusted. Oh well. Luciano was the one who "kicked Luxembourg's ass" for him, so he must have meant well. "Luciano, I can't stand to see another one of my people prosecuted for their religion, or the color of their hair and eyes."

As Luciano narrowed an eyebrow, Siegfried was reminded that even Luciano himself could be considered a Jew in Hitler's eyes. Sure, he wasn't actually Jewish, but anyone with eyes could see that he wasn't blonde or blue eyed. He began to wonder about Kuro's fate as well. It was then that Siegfried realized that Luciano and Kuro, as violent as they seemed, may have been his friends all along.

He also realized that if he won this war and stayed by Hitler's side, he could possibly have to steal their land and murder them too. "Well, okay, but you didn't really let me talk," Luciano interrupted, sending Siegfried back to Earth. "What the hell are you wearing? And what happened to your uniform?" Luciano asked.

"I have to go," Siegfried finally answered bluntly.

Luciano's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to join a resistance group," Siegfried continued. "I'm sure as hell not letting my boss murder any more innocent people. Especially..." Siegfried took a deep breath. "Especially you."

Luciano became dead silent. His breathing soon turned to panting and he seemed as if he was staring off into space. Siegfried sighed. Then, he walked away and headed towards the front door.

Suddenly, he nation was knocked to the ground. He gasped when he saw a very angry Luciano above him with a knife in hand. Siegfried's eyes widened. What was happening? One minute he was standing across from him, and the next he was knocking him down. Siegfried didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

He began to get up, but Luciano sat on him with each leg on one side of his chest and his knees on Siegfried's hands. He groaned when he looked up to his so-called ally. "Luciano! What are you-?"

"Shut up!" Luciano yelled. "You are _not _going to leave me again! Do you hear me!?" Siegfried was surprised when he saw Luciano on the verge of tears. And what did he mean by again? Luciano and Siegfried never met, at least not until-

The next thing Siegfried knew, Luciano had made a scar on his cheek, then sliding back against it and making it even deeper. Siegfried cried out in pain. To say it hurt would be the understatement of the century. It began to bleed, thick red liquid slowly trailing down his cheek.

Luciano looked like he was going to do much more than just that. The nation's eyes widened at the thought. He began to struggle until he got one hand out from under Luciano's knee. He punched him and pried him off of him. Then, he grabbed his gun and a few other things from the table. Within a few moments, he was running through the streets of Berlin, more frantic and terrified than he had ever been in his life.

Back at Siegfried's house, Luciano had been sitting there with his now bloody knife. He frowned as he began to remember something. Well, more like someone. Someone he could never forget...

* * *

_"I want you to have this," A young Luciano muttered quietly as he handed someone a knife. His human age was no longer nineteen, but six years old. He wore a black maid's dress along with a red apron. "To uh, remember me by." _

_Another young boy was there as well. He wore a white cloak as well as a matching hat. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a beautiful violet. Due to many fights with Luciano, he had three scars on his right arm. His cloak covered them up well though. "Your knife? Why would I-?" He spaced out for a moment, then gave a rare smile and took it. "I would be honored to have your knife." _

_Two men who were waiting for the other boy looked to one another. "Why a knife?" One of them asked._

_"Who knows?" _

_The boy shifted from side to side awkwardly. Luciano titled his head to the side. "What? Do you not want it or something? I could take it back."_

_"No, no. It's fine. I just thought I should give you something in return. What do people do in your country do when they like someone?" _

_Luciano thought. "They kiss, I guess. Though I think it's kinda-" Luciano was not prepared for the other boy to lean in and kiss him. Memories then flashed through his mind of the two of them together. Luciano was always so cruel to him. Plus, he knew he was a boy (due to this one time where they went swimming in a nearby lake). So why did he love him, of all people?_

_After the two were done, Luciano was blushing like crazy. The other boy only laughed. "I've always loved you, Italy. Ever since the-"_

_"You idiot!" Luciano was now hitting him on the arm. "Why would you do that? Why? It's not smart to play with my feelings, and it's not very nice either! Just because I love you doesn't mean I-" Luciano covered his mouth and looked to the ground. It was silent before he spoke again. "I uh, I love you too, okay!? Just promise to come back or else I'll kick your sorry ass! And don't you dare forget about me!" _

_"Don't worry. I won't forget about you. I'll come back. I promise."_

* * *

Luciano trembled at that memory. Ever since he saw Siegfried with that scar riddled arm, he knew it was the same boy. The Holy Roman Empire. Either that, or there was an amazing resemblance. Either way, he knew he had to protect him. That's why he agreed to become part of the fucking Axis Powers anyway. Now, it didn't matter. Siegfried was gone, out to join some crazy resistance group.

Before the Italian knew it, hot tears were rolling down his cheeks. Normally, he would wipe them off and tell himself to stop. After all, he had a reputation to protect. But now, he didn't care. He let them fall down freely. That crazy idiot was the first one he could call his friend. His feelings might even be deeper than just friendship. Now, he was gone for who knows how long.

Luciano buried his hands in his face and continued to weep, abandoning his knife. That awful scar and his friend's horrified face just made the tears fall down faster and faster. "_Mi dispiace, Germania."_

* * *

***The Italian translates to, "I'm sorry, Germany." I don't know enough Italian to have a conversation longer than a few seconds, but I translated it myself. If it's wrong, let me know and I'll edit it. **

***Headcanon: Instead of dogs, I imagine Siegfried to be more of a cat person. The cat names Armin, Whitey, and Bruno are alternate names for Ludwig's dogs (Alistair, Blackie, and Berlitz). And no, the cats are not cat versions of the dogs. The dogs probably live separately and with different owners in the 2P universe, just as the cats would in the 1P universe. ****  
**

***The dialouge with 2P Chibitalia and 2P Holy Rome is based on the episode where 1P Holy Rome was saying goodbye to Feli. I used the dub as a reference.  
**

***Headcanon: 2P Chibitalia would be a bit rough with 2P HRE, fighting back against his rule and resisting him whenever he had the chance. The result was a 2P Holy Rome with three scars on his right arm. Sound familiar?  
**

***Headcanon: 2P Holy Rome knows 2P Chibitalia is a boy, but doesn't care. (Not sure about 1P Holy Rome's sexual orientation, but 2P Holy Rome is either gay or bi.) **

**So, after writing "WORLD DOMINATION!", I decided I should make a serious depiction of the 2Ps. And after looking up images of 2P Germany and finding this tumblr headcanon, I just had to make this. This is my interpretation of how Siegfried got his scar. It was Luciano after all. I'm not sure if I'll make more of this one. My sis thinks I should, but I don't know. What do you guys think? **

**-PastaLover5000**


End file.
